Five Times Torchwood Found Out that Ianto
by Nemainofthewater
Summary: ...was a Firebender, and one time they didn't.


Author : Nemainofthewater

Title : Five Times Torchwood Found Out that Ianto was a Firebender

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. It all belongs to someone else.

A/N: This is a semi-quasi not really crossover with Avatar: The Legend of Aang (or the Last Airbender, depending on which country you come from) you don't really need to know anything about it apart from the fact that Firebenders can control fire.

**I**

Ianto ran towards the sound of his girlfriend's scream as quickly as he could, leaving a stunned Jack Harkness behind him. Owen was about to drive a scalpel through her heart and something inside of him exploded.

He came hurtling through to the Autopsy Bay, fire streaming out of his hands, eyes gleaming gold as the contacts that he wore melted. A fireball came hurtling towards the sound of the scream….and Ianto hadn't thought of the consequences.

Lisa screamed again as the fire hit her full on from where she was leaning over Owen, and the fire in Ianto's hands abruptly faded as he realized what he had done, then collapsed as the sedative that Jack plunged into him did it's work.

**II**

He was surrounded by men, guns pointed at him.

"Why are you here?" asked Ianto, "What do you want?"

A gap appeared in the circle, and a woman came towards him.

"Hello Ianto," she said, and her voice was cold, as cold as ice.

"Who are you?" Ianto asked, seemingly calm, but with traces of fear in his voice hat Yvonne Hartman heard and relished.

"I'm Torchwood." She replied, "And you Ianto, you're special. Come and work for us. You can do a lot of good for Queen and country."

"What makes you think I want to?" replied Ianto.

"You will return as an employee, or as a test subject." Said Hartman.

"You know, I don't really like either choice. I'm afraid that I'll have to decline, thanks."

And with those words, Ianto launched himself into the air, fire streaming out of his hands, and started spinning. Men cried out and fell back, as their eyes started to burn.

Ianto immediately started running, only to collapse as a tranquilizer dart hit him in the back.

"Test subject then." Said Hartman.

Three weeks later, the Cybermen and Daleks invaded.

**III**

Jack Harkness drove the tractor through the wall with a loud BANG, ready to defend his team and to arrive in the nick of time.

He stopped.

All of the cannibals were huddled in a corner with Tosh holding a gun on them, and Owen was checking Ianto who had collapsed. There were scorch marks everywhere, and everyone seemed to be doing fine without him.

"What happened here?" he asked.

**IV**

"Tosh! Owen!" Ianto called out, desperate to find his friends.

"Ianto!" came the faint reply from inside.

"Wait a minute Tosh!" said Ianto, "I'm coming!"

"Hurry up!" she called back, "Owen's lost a lot of blood."

Ianto inspected the door. There was a lock on it, and he had no idea where the key was, not to mention he didn't have enough time to find it.

He took a deep breath, and then he blew the door off its hinges with his fire bending.

"Tosh?" he called out, "Tosh?"

"Over here"

Ianto hurried over to where she was trying to stem the blood coming from Owen's stomach. He assessed the situation hurriedly. There was no time to bring him to hospital, he would have to do something here or Owen would bleed to death.

"Move aside Tosh," he said.

He knelt down, and summoned his inner fire, making his hands red hot. With a hiss and an expletive from Owen, he cauterized the wound.

For a moment, everything was silent.

"I knew you had to be an alien, Teaboy," said Owen tiredly, "There's no way a human can make coffee that well."

**V**

"Oooh, what do we have here," said the Master, rubbing his hands in glee, "The Torchwood Team, here to see your brave leader I suppose."

Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Tosh knelt in front of the Master. Although dirty and bloody, they still looked him straight in the eyes without flinching.

"Oh look, the Freak's here to see you! How nice, it'll be like a big family reunion." Said the Master happily.

Jack Harkness was pulled, chained and exhausted by the number of times he had died in the last few weeks.

"So then Freak," continued the Master, "What do you want me to do with them? Burn them, drown them, disembowel them. So many options, so little time. Well then Freak, what do you suggest?"

As the Master continued talking, Gwen looked at them all and nodded. Tosh and Owen kicked the guard's feet from underneath them, while Gwen wrenched their guns away from them and pointed one at the Master. Ianto ran over to the Doctor and started to strap a teleport onto his wrist, ready to transport him away.

The Master just laughed.

"Aww, look Freak. Your little pets are trying to rescue you. But we were having so much fun!"

And with that he whipped his laser screwdriver out, and hit Owen, who collapsed to the ground. Tosh screamed and threw herself at him, while Gwen started to fire. Only to find that the guns wouldn't work.

The Master casually shot Tosh and then Jack for good measure.

"Was that it?" he asked. "That was no fun at all. And really Gwennie, is that all you have? You might as well stop firing by now. Those guns are all specially altered so that only two people can fire them. And one of those people? Well, me, of course."

He dodged at the last minute to avoid the spurt of fire that Ianto threw at him.

"Well, that's interesting! 21st century human who can control fire. You don't see many of those around. Pity about that."

And he shot off two more busts.

The Master looked around at the carnage.

"What a shame." He said, "Those stains will never get out of the carpet."

**And One Time They Didn't**

Lisa!" Ianto screamed, "Lisa!"

Half blinded by the smoke, Ianto ran from room to room, trying to find his girlfriend.

"Ianto, I'm here," came the choked gasp.

"Lisa!" he howled, and using his firebending to clear the path of flames, he threw himself towards her voice. When he found her, it was as if he was in a nightmare.

She was locked into a cyber-unit, half converted with blood running down her face.

Ianto destroyed the manacles holding her down with one blast, and heaved her onto his shoulders.

"Come on Lisa," he said, "We have to get out of here." And half stumbling, half running, he managed to get down the stairs; only pausing to clear flames from his path.

"Don't worry Lisa." He whispered, voice hoarse from the amount of smoke that he'd inhaled, "I'll help you. You'll be alright."


End file.
